Al Fin Juntos
by Sbrin MLfOy
Summary: Ok..sto s algo asi como un song fic...*HOT*, 100% Draco&Herms!..."Ella pnsó q luego d la muert d sus amigos no tnia caso cguir viviendo, ¿para q si nada s peor q la soledad?, pero aparec él y cambia el rumbo de su vida, s toda una historia d amor! REVI


Song Fic: Feels like home  
  
Draco & Hermione, al fin juntos  
  
S@by FeltOn M@lfoy----- Sabrina_r50@hotmail.com  
  
¡¡¡Tom Felton es lo mejor!!! {Draco&Hermione4eva!}  
  
Luego de la muerte de sus dos amigos en el curso anterior, ella penso que su vida no tenia rumbo ahora que estaba sola, ¿Qué haria?, siempre penso que ya no habian motivos para seguir viviendo, ¿para que si nada es peor que la soledad?, sentia un gran vacio. Ella pensó que su vida seria un desastre. Sin embargo las cosas fueron muy distintas a como ella se las imagino.  
  
-------------  
  
Se encontraban en un amplio cuarto, iluminado unicamente por la luz de un brillante sol que traspasaba las cortinas de satén blanco levemente corridas y penetraba en aquella esplendida habitacion circular, iluminandola completamente, haciendola calida, dandole un ambiente reconfortante. Estaba decorada con colores claros, unicamente tonos pasteles, por lo cual habia muy poca oscuridad en ella. Podian ver cualquier objeto dentro del cuarto sin problema algun, se podian ver claramente el uno al otro. Ella vestia una camiseta blanca, sin mangas y unos jeanes ajustados a su cuerpo, el llevaba una camisa negra, con unos jeanes tambien.  
  
Estaban sentados en la amplia cama, de finas sabanas de seda blanca. Él estaba en el borde de esta, y ella en el centro, con sus piernas cruzadas debajo de su propio cuerpo, con sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y sus manos de finos y delicados dedos sosteniendo su cara, que tenia una sincera y angelical sonrisa dibujada en ella, acompañada de una tierna mirada. Se veia hermosa, lo mas bonito que jamas hubiese visto aquel muchacho. Sus perfectas ondas castañas, ahora domadas, caian sutilmente por sus hombros, hasta llegar a la mitad de su espalda. El cuerpo de ella estaba perfectamente proporcionado, con unos pechos perfectos, ni muy grandes ni pequeños, y con una reta guardia envidiable. Ese era el cuerpo mas perfecto que el chico jamas hubiese imaginado.  
  
Él estaba encantado con ella. Tenia su pelo rubio, un poco largo y alborotado, mechones rebeldes caian por su frente, sus ojos grises estaban fijos en ella, y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios inconscientemente. Uno de sus fornidos brazos estaba apoyado en la cama, mientras su otra mano descansaba sobre su pierna, estaba un poco inclinado hacia ella.  
  
No se explicaban como habian llegado a ese lugar tan esplendido. En realidad no podian pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en ellos dos, no parecian enterados de que existia alguna otra cosa o persona en el mundo, ni les importaba, ese era un momento magico entre ellos dos, el tiempo parecia haberse detenido, podian permanecer toda una eternidad de esa manera, asi.tan felices, sin tener que esconder nada, mirandose el uno al otro. Eran solamente ellos, y nada mas les importaba.  
  
No se podia apreciar ningun sonido aparte de sus respiraciones. Lo unico que sabian, es que estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro. ¿Cómo no perderse en esa mirada gris tan impactante?  
  
------------  
  
Something in your eyes makes me want to lose myself  
(Algo en tus ojos me hace querer perderme)  
  
Makes me want to lose myself in your arms  
(Me hace querer perderme en tus brazos)  
  
------------  
  
- No puedo creer que pase esto - Dijo él, con un cariño nacido en su voz que nunca se creeria posible oír surgir de esta.  
  
------------  
  
There's something in your voice  
(Hay algo en tu voz)  
  
Makes my heart beat fast  
(Que hace latir mas rapido mi corazon)  
  
------------  
  
- Pues creelo - dijo ella aun con la sincera sonrisa decorada por impactantes perlas blancas en su rostro, el cual estaba iluminado por la ilusion y el cariño. Estaba decidida a entregarse a él. Por primera vez se entregaria a un hombre, al hombre que ella amaba.  
  
------------  
  
Jamas se habia sentido de esa forma tan especial.o mejor dicho, jamas *una persona* la habia hecho sentirse de tal manera, y nunca se imagino que seria él, precisamente la persona que la hizo sentir como el ser mas desdichado del mundo durante los ultimos 7 años en Hogwarts: Draco Malfoy. Él era la persona que hacia latir tan fuerte su corazon que sentia que en cualquier momento saldria expulsado de su pecho, él era la persona que provocaba esas molestosas mariposas revoloteando en su estomago cada vez que le miraba, que encendia una llama de pasion que le quemaba en su interior cada vez que le besaba. Draco Malfoy era la persona que ella amaba, y que la habia ayudado a salir adelante. Lo que sentia hacia el era..o mejor, *es* indescriptible  
  
----------  
  
Hope this feeling lasts the rest of my life  
(Espero que este sentimiento perdure el resto de mi vida)  
  
----------  
  
Hermione no podia creer lo feliz que era en ese momento, después de todo lo ocurrido el año pasado, la perdida de sus amigos, lo sola que habia estado, sin un solo compañero al que pudiera denominar como a Harry y a Ron, su *amigo*, y de repente, cuando creia todo perdido, habia aparecido él en su vida, cambiando el rumbo de esta, evitando que cometiera una locura. No entendia como habia pasado, como habia llegado a confiar en el, pero no le importaba, solo agradecia haberlo hecho, porque el la saco del hueco en el que habia caido brindandole, mas que una amistad, su amor.  
  
----------  
  
If you knew how lonely my life has been  
(Si tu supieras cuan solitaria ha sido mi vida)  
  
And how long I've been so alone  
(Y el largo tiempo que he estado sola)  
  
-----------  
  
Ella con una gran sonrisa levanto sus brazos y dejandolos extendidos sobre su cabeza, los unio entrelazando sus dedos, tal como lo hace una chiquilla para que su madre la desvista, siempre con una gran sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. El se le quedo mirando perplejo al ver lo que ella hacia.  
  
Unos segundos despues él cayo en cuenta de lo que Hermione, su novia, trataba de insinuarle. Sonrio tiernamente, aunque con la mirada picara y llena de malicia.  
  
-----------  
  
If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
(Si tu supieras cuanto he buscado una persona que venga)  
  
And change my life the way you've done  
(Y cambie el rumbo de mi vida como tu lo has hecho)  
  
----------  
  
Él se sento en la cama de tal forma que una de sus piernas colgaba en el borde de esta, mientras la otra que estaba flexionada, descansaba debajo del muslo de la primera. Se le acerco un poco a su novia y le dio un tierno beso en los labios mientras colocaba sus manos en el borde inferior de la camiseta blanca de ella con una gran sonrisa. Pudo sentirla suspirar. La miro fijamente a los ojos.  
  
-----------  
  
- ¿Estas segura de esto?- pregunto Draco, con una gran fuerza de voluntad, ya que no queria ni considerar la posibilidad de que ese magico momento acabara alli.  
  
----------  
  
Ella simplemente asintio con su rostro angelical - Soy toda tuya - le dijo juguetonamente. Hermione se sentia completa de nuevo, al fin se volvia a sentir tan feliz como antes, como cuando sus amigos aun vivian, descubrio que si habian razones para seguir viviendo. Draco era la razon, la hacia sentir dichosa nuevamente.  
  
----------  
  
It Feels like home to me  
(Se siente como un hogar para mi)  
  
It Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from  
(Se siente como si fuera de regreso al lugar de donde vengo)  
  
-------------  
  
El chico le sonrio picaramente, la beso en el cuello y volvio la mirada hacia el borde inferior de la camiseta de ella, a la vez que murmuraba - te quiero - en un sonido tan poco audible que al parecer ni Hermione lo pudo escuchar.  
  
Con un lento movimiento comenzo a subir la camiseta de ella, a la vez que acariciaba su torso. Hermione se mordio su labio inferior. Sentia las suaves manos de Draco haciendo contacto con su piel desnuda. El se propuso que cada momento que vivieran juntos, la iba a hacer disfrutar cada segundo, iba a hacer que esa experiencia fuera inolvidable para los dos.  
  
--------------  
  
A window breaks down a long dark street  
(Una ventana se rompe al caer en una larga y oscura calle)  
  
And a siren wails in the night  
(Y una sirena se lamenta en la noche)  
  
But I'm alright cause I have you here with me  
(Pero yo estoy bien porque te tengo aqui conmigo)  
  
-------------  
  
No les importaba nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor, estaban perdidos en ese inolvidable momento. Ella se sentia segura en los brazos de Draco, se sentia protegida estando con él, y no queria abandonar ese sentimiento nunca. Sentia que si el la soltaba volveria a caer en un hueco aun mas profundo. Pero se olvido de todo por que el le habia dicho que le queria, y ella le creía.  
  
A medida que Draco iba quitandole la camiseta, ella se iba sintiendo mas feliz, y él iba quedando mas embelezado con la bella figura de Hermione, la cual, para su sorpresa, no llevaba nada debajo de la prenda blanca, de manera que sus perfectos pechos quedaron al descubierto. Draco los miro con lujuria y trago saliva, no se resistio a darles un pequeño beso y succionarlos levemente, lo que provoco que a ella se le erizara cada vello de su cuerpo y gimiera levemente. Draco prosiguió a quitarle la prenda, hasta que finalmente, con un poco de dificultades causadas por el voluminoso cabello de Hermione, logro quitarsela.  
  
Parecia embrujado con los ojos color miel de ella, que lo miraban mas tiernamente que nunca. Ella esbozo una gran sonrisa y se puso en pie. Draco al ver esto hizo lo mismo. Parecian estar bajo un hechizo mirandose el uno al otro, parecian encantados. Draco agarro las manos de Hermione, y se rodeo con ellas, colocandolas debajo de su camisa negra, a los costados de su cuerpo. Ambos estaban muy juntos. Hermione comprendio al instante. Miro los penetrantes ojos grises de él, y le dio un tierno beso. Se aferro a su chico, como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir y seguidamente, empezo a subir la prenda negra de él.  
  
Hermione podia saborear los perfectos abdominales de Draco con sus manos, luego sus pectorales bien formados. Cuando llego a los hombros de él, este se vio obligado a subir sus manos, que habian estado sosteniendo el delicado rostro de Hermione entre ellas, para que la camisa le pudiera ser retirada completamente.  
  
Al Hermione quitarle la prenda completamente, el cabello rubio de él quedo mas alborotado que antes. Ella rio al verlo de esa manera, se veia tan sexy. Luego agarro las manos de él, y las coloco en su cintura, él la acerco mas hacia si, a la vez que ella ponia sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, Draco la estrecho mas fuerte entre sus brazos, y asi se quedaron, abrazados unos minutos, hasta que el acerco su rostro al de ella para besarla, cosa que ella no le permitio. Al ver la cara interrogante del muchacho no pudo evitar reir abiertamente, y fue en ese momento que ella le hizo señas con las manos, indicandole sus pantalones, como queriendo decirle que la prenda le estorbaba.  
  
El sonrio maliciosamente y se agacho, de tal manera que su rostro quedo a la altura de la cintura de Hermione (N/A: algo alto el muchacho). Miro el plano abdomen de su chica, no pudo contener las ganas de lamerlo y darle un tierno beso. La chica se estremecio. Draco sonrio y dirigio su mirada al cierre de los jeanes de ella. Lo desabrocho, y comenzo a bajarlos lentamente, procurando no perder un centímetro de la suave piel de ella. Al llegar hasta abajo, los sostuvo para que la chica pudiera sacar sus pies de ellos, y cuando al fin logro abandonar los pantalones completamente, Draco la arrojo lejos. Procedio a ponerse en pie. A medida que iba subiendo para pararse, iba trazando un camino de dulces besos por todo el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione.  
  
Draco estaba decidido a quitarle la ultima prenda que le quedaba a su chica, su ropa interior blanca, sin embargo, ella lo detuvo. Ella hizo un gesto de negación con su dedo indice, moviendolo de un lado al otro. Luego señalo los pantalones de él con una expresión picara. Draco rio abiertamente.  
  
- Como te gusta hacerme esperar - Dijo él, lo que dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Hermione (N/A: esta niña si sonrie!!). Ella se acerco mas a él, quien la rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, para abrazarla. Ella a su vez coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Luego de manosear la espalda de su chica, Draco poco a poco y con sensuales caricias, fue bajando sus manos hasta colocarlas en el trasero de Hermione y apretarlo hacia si, para que sus cuerpos quedaran aun mas pegados, le sonrio maliciosamente. A él le ecantaba, o mejor dicho, le exitaba sentir los senos de Hermione haciendo contacto directamente con su fornido pecho.  
  
-------------  
  
And I can almost see through the dark there is light  
(Y casi puedo ver a traves de la oscuridad una luz)  
  
------------  
  
Al sentirse tan dichosa en ese momento Hermione comprendio que en todos los momentos malos y difíciles, siempre va a haber algo positivo, aunque sea el mas pequeño indicio de algo bueno. *"En todo lo bueno hay algo malo, como en todo lo malo siempre hay algo bueno"*, algo que da fuerzas para seguir adelante. En el caso de Hermione, después de la horrible situación vivida el curso pasado, cuando Voldemort penetro en Hogwarts y perdio a sus dos amigos en la lucha, cuando parecia estar todo perdido y ella apunto de cometer una locura, aparecio él, Draco, con el cual se habia emparentado (N/A: osea, se habian conocido verdaderamente y blablabla, uds saben..) en la batalla librada en su colegio. Si nada hubiera pasado, no estaria con él en este momento, el mejor de su vida. Es cierto, perdio a sus dos mejores amigos, pero aparecio su verdadero amor, el chico del que estaba enamorada, que trataria de sanar esa herida. Pero esa ya es otra historia.  
  
Se fundieron en un calido beso. Hermione pudo sentir la suave textura de los labios de Draco acariciando los suyos, hasta que se percato de como la lengua de él pedia permiso para entrar en su boca. Hermione abrio levemente sus labios. De inmediato la lengua de su chico penetro en su boca, buscando desesperadamente la suya propia. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron. El tierno beso se habia convertido en uno mas salvaje, lleno de pasion. La temperatura estaba subiendo, Hermione no pudo contenerse y bajo sus manos mientras besaba a Draco, del cuello de él, acariciando cada centímetro de su piel, hasta llegar a sus pantalones, claro que no pudo evitar tocar otra cosa antes de encontrar los botones del pantalón de él. Hermione con un agil movimiento los desabotono. Cuando los pantalones de él cayeron al piso, sin mucha dificultad ya que no eran ajustados como los de Hermione, los pateo lejos. En ese momento se tuvieron que separar para respirar, ya que por el agitado beso les faltaba el aire.  
  
Ambos se miraron con lujuria, quedaron unicamente en ropa interior, ella con una tanga blanca, él con unos boxer negros. Se miraron fijamente, luego se fundieron en un calido abrazo. Pasaron asi varios segundos, no querian separarse, ella estaba recostada en el pecho de él, mientras que el chico acariciaba el cabello de la castaña, y lo besaba tiernamente - Te quiero - Le dijo Hermione de improviso. Draco la aparto, se perdio en sus ojos miel, y le sonrio inconscientemente - Yo tambien te quiero - le respondio el chico encantado.  
  
Cuando al fin logro reaccionar, tomo a Hermione en sus brazos, a él le parecia que ella era tan liviana como una pluma. Luego, apoyo una de sus rodillas en la cama, mientras se mantenia parado con su otro pie. El chico procedio a colocar a Hermione en la cama. Sus movimientos fueron tan lentos que parecia como si tuviera una reliquia de delicado cristal entre sus manos, y como si temiese que este se rompiese en mil pedazos si el hacia algun movimiento brusco. Hermione simplemente miraba el perfecto cuerpo de él embobada. (N/A: *¬* quien no!)  
  
--------------  
  
If you knew how much this moment means to me  
(Si tu supieras cuanto significa este momento para mi)  
  
---------------  
  
Draco la coloco en la cama boca arriba. Al verla asi, sin mas que una tanga, un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo, ella era tan..perfecta. La chica repentinamente se sento en la cama, se acerco a su chico y tomo la cara de él entre sus manos. Lo beso apasaionadamente, lo deseaba, queria sentir las manos de Draco sobre su cuerpo desnudo, acariciandola, queria sentir su boca probando el sabor de su cuerpo, queria ser suya. Lo atrajo hacia si con un fuerte movimiento causado por la pasion y la lujuria que ahora la invadian, lo cual habia provocado que este cayera sobre ella.  
  
Ese era el momento mas bonito e importante de su vida, se entregaria a un hombre por fin, a sus 17 años de edad.  
  
-----------  
  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
(Y cuanto tiempo he esperado por tus caricias)  
  
--------------  
  
Hermione, aunque al principio lo negase, siempre se habia sentido atraida por el rubio, ese aire de superioridad que siempre lo acompañaba, esa sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujaba en su rostro continuamente, esa rebelde actitud de él, siempre le habian resultado tan malditamente sexy, y ahora podia sentir como ese muchacho acariciaba con lujuria sus senos, como los apretaba entre sus dedos y los conocia con su boca dandoles leves succiones mientras ella al borde de la exitacion gemia debajo del peso del cuerpo de él, que estaba completamente desnudo, ya que ella le habia arrebatado sus boxer mientras le besaba.  
  
La romantica y dulce situación se torno salvaje y apasionada. Draco comenzo a pasar su lengua desde los pechos de Hermione, por todo su abdomen, mientras que con sus manos acariciaba *todo* el cuerpo de la chica.  
  
Esta repentinamente empujo a Draco, quien cayo a su lado boca arriba. Cuando él habia abierto la boca para reclamar, Hermione lo cayo con un apasionado beso. Luego se posiciono de tal forma que sus dos rodillas estaban cada una a un costado de Draco, y ella sentada encima de él. Comenzo a pasear su boca por los perfectos abdominales del chico, dandole pequeños mordiscos, hacia sus pectorales.  
  
A medida que iba subiendo, su cuerpo iba quedando mas extendido sobre el chico. Hermione detuvo su boca en el cuello su novio, y comenzo a lamerlo y besarlo sensualmente. Draco simplemente con una obsesion por el trasero de ella, coloco sus manos alli nuevamente y la volvio a apretar hacia si mismo, quedando muy pegados. El chico continuo en su tarea de manosear.de conocer a Hermione con sus manos, mientras podian sentir sus agitadas respiraciones en sus rostros, causadas por la exitacion. Lógicamente uno inhalaba el aire que el otro expulsaba.  
  
Hermione le sonrio a Draco picaramente. Este incluso pudo notar un brillo en los ojos de ella. Luego sintio como la chica, sin despegarse de su cuerpo, se iba deslizando hacia abajo, trazando un recorrido con su lengua.  
  
Mientras mas bajaba, el chico mas se exitaba por sentir los pechos de Hermione paseando por su cuerpo. Draco ya no pudo evitar que su organo *reaccionara* al percatarse de las intenciones de su novia. No pudo evitar gritar de placer cuando ella llego a su "herramienta" y comenzo a succionarla y besarla tan sensualmente. Draco arqueaba su espalda debido al placer que esto le causaba.  
  
Luego, al ver la reaccion de Draco ante esto, Hermione comenzo a deslizar su lengua nuevamente por el pecho de él, rumbo a su boca. Sintio como este agarraba sus pechos y los comenzaba a masajear con sus manos. Hermione comenzo a gemir tambien. Draco coloco sus manos en la tanga de ella, y con algo de fuerza, la rompio, dejandola completamente desnuda. Draco quedo hipnotizado ante la voluminosa imagen de Hermione como Dios la trajo al mundo.  
  
El chico sintió como ella se colocaba arriba de él, y le besaba en la boca. Sus lenguas batallaban entre ellas, pasando de la boca de él a la de ella, hasta que por fin, se separaron para poder respirar. El chico la subio un poco mas con sus manos, de manera que los pechos de ella colgaban a la altura de su cara, este los chupo y succiono sensualmente, la chica no podia parar de gemir. En este caso fue ella la que agarro el trasero de él y lo apreto contra si misma. El la tomo por la cintura y rodo hacia su derecha, dejandola a ella ahora bajo su cuerpo. Luego se besaron nuevamente, mientras Draco tocaba todo el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione.  
  
Draco luego de pasear su lengua por todo el cuerpo de la chica y de conocerlo con su boca, se le quedo mirando fijamente los ojos castaños de una muy agitada Hermione. Ella lo acerco hacia si misma, sosteniendolo por la cara. Enrosco sus perfectas piernas alrededor de él y entre gemidos causados por las manos de Draco que ahora masajeaban su feminidad le susurro sensualmente - Hazme tuya.  
  
----------------  
  
If you knew how happy you are making me  
(Si tu supieras cuan feliz me estas haciendo)  
  
----------------  
  
Todo paso muy rapido. El chico le sonrio, el tampoco aguantaria mucho mas sin hacerla suya, el momento habia llegado, ambos estaban al borde de la exitacion. Hermione seria suya. Beso a su novia tiernamente, mientras ella se recostaba en la cama y abria levemente sus piernas. Draco se éxito aun mas con solo la imagen desnuda de Hermione en esa posición ante él.  
  
Luego, con lentos movimientos Draco se deslizo adentro de ella y la penetro. Se fusionaron en uno solo. Hermione solto un gemido, era una mezcla de dolor y placer. Draco preocupado por no causarle daño, ni dolor, se empezo a mover dentro de ella, yendo cada vez mas y mas adentro de ella.  
  
Muy pronto, Hermione olvido el dolor que esto le habia causado hacía unos segundos, dejando unicamente espacio a la agradable sensación de Draco en ella. Eran uno solo. Ella empezo a gritar y a gemir de placer. Era la mejor sensación de toda su vida y que jamas nada ni nadie la iba a igualar, era su primera vez. Hundio sus dedos en la ancha espalda de él, y lo apreto mas hacia si. Sintio a Draco seguir moviendose dentro de ella, arqueo la espalda para aumentar la sensación de placer que esto le provocaba. La chica comenzo a pasear, rusticamente debido a todas las sensaciones que la llenaban en ese momento, sus manos por el cuerpo de él, desde su trasero por toda su espalda, y su pelo.  
  
Cuando ambos no pudieron continuar mas debido a la extenuación, después de haber alcanzado el orgasmo y sentir el mayor placer y la mas agradable sensación del mundo, Draco poco a poco se dispuso a salir de Hermione, con sutiles y lentos movimientos, se deslizo poco a poco fuera de ella, tratando de no hacerle daño. Cuando todo acabo, Draco la miro a los ojos, estaban bañados en sudor. Ambos sonrieron abiertamente y luego de un leve beso, el chico se desplomo a su lado, totalmente exhausto.  
  
--------------  
  
I never thoguht that I'd love anyone so much  
(Nunca pense que amaría tanto a alguien)  
  
-------------  
  
Esa habia sido la mejor experiencia de sus vidas, el sentimiento mas placentero que jamas hubieran creido sentir o alcanzar. Hermione volvia a ser feliz como antes, cosa que nunca penso que pasaria. Al fin se sentia deseada, y estaba junto al chico que habia querido en secreto durante 7 años, aunque anteriormente lo negara, y que ahora era su novio, no podia haber nada mejor en el mundo a ese momento magico entre los dos.  
  
--------------  
  
It Feels like home to me  
(Se siente como un hogar para mi)  
  
It Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong  
(Se siente como si fuera de regreso al lugar de donde pertenezco)  
  
------------  
  
Se acomodaron correctamente en la cama y taparon las mitad de sus cuerpos con las sabanas. Ella se acerco a Draco, este paso uno de sus grandes brazos alrededor de ella, abrazandola y estrechandola mas hacia si, y luego coloco su cabeza entre los pechos de ella y se acomodo en ellos. No podian creer lo agradable que era estar en compañía del otro.  
  
Draco volteo repentinamente hacia Hermione y colocando una expresión juguetona, le señalo sus senos y dijo - Son mejores que las almohadas - y se volvio a acurrucar entre ellos. Ella simplemente se rio y comenzo a acariciarle el cabello rubio platino.  
  
---------------  
  
- Te amo - le dijo ella repentinamente. El simplemente se volteo a verla, le dio un tierno beso y añadio - No mas que yo a ti. Y luego de esto ambos se quedaron dormidos en un profundo y placentero sueño.  
  
----------------  
  
It feels like home to me  
(Se siente como un hogar para mi)  
  
Nada iba a mejorar ese momento, ese dia no podia ser superado por ningun otro, era e iba a ser el mas feliz de sus vidas, era el dia en el que se habian convertido en uno solo, en que se habian entregado en cuerpo y alma al otro. Volvian a sentirse bien después de las desdichas vividas, volvian a sentirse completos, y con mas ganas de vivir que nunca, el uno por el otro, todo por que estaban al fin juntos.  
  
-.*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.- *.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-*.-  
  
Holaaa gente!! espero que esten bien.  
  
Aaayyy!! :'( T_T de q manera mas cursi lo he terminado!! Jajaja..pero pienso que quedo bien..a mi me gusto!!!! Asi q diganme..¿q les parecio?? ¿lo odian? ¿ les gusta? ¿bonito? ¿repulsivo? ¿? Dejen sus opiniones..REVIEWS PLZ!!!! Sean buenos conmigo q es mi primer fic!!! :D  
  
Espero que si les guste mi historiaaaa!! haganme sentir orgullosa de mi!... :D Dejen REVIEWS!! :'(!!!  
  
Y bueno, me salio la inspiración después de leer unas cuantas historias por ahí.y después de ver una peli.que por cierto, saque la cancion de ahí..es How to lose a guy in ten days!! Muy bueeena!! Recomendada!!  
  
Saben...he pensado como q hacerle la continuación a la historia o mas bien, algo como un flash back.nada hot.sino mas bien la historia antes de que pasara esto.lo de la muerte de Harry y Ron.(lo siento chicas! Fans de daniel y de rupert.Era mi deber! :P.si aparecian me enredaba demas!...Akane sorry por matar a Ron :P) y todo lo que paso.como se conocieron bien Herms y Draco y blablabla.uds saben.¿q opinan? Dejen sus reviews y diganme!! :D den sus opiniones plz!! Reviewws!!!  
  
Gueno.si me decido a hacerle la otra parte a la historia.q ya seria sin cancioncitas ni nada, lo publicaria hasta después de vacaciones gente!!! me voy de viaje mañana! (siiiii.playitaaa!!) y no voy a poder conectarme mucho.pero asi tengo tiempo pa scribirlo :P.tambien acepto.o mejor dicho, agradezco ideas para la otra parte!!!...THANX!!! ¿Qué les parece?  
  
Bueno bueno.ahí tienen mi email: sabrina_r50@hotmail.com, pa' cuando quieran una amiga venezolanisima ; ).VIVA VENEZUELA CARAJO!!!  
  
Me voy!! Se me cuidan!! Besitos!! Felices vacaciones :P portense mal!!  
  
*S@bÿ FeltÖn*.. 


End file.
